My Own Personal Stalker
by Narilka
Summary: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. Serena has a stalker of her very own. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I could only dream about owning Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

Serena glanced around for the third time. For some reason she felt discomfited. She sighed continuing down the street. It seemed like this was happening a lot lately.

At first, she considered telling Lita or Amoura about it, but, well, Amoura tended to get carried away when it came to her safety. Lita and Mina were going to visit Amy for a few months and she was afraid they might cancel the trip for nothing.

Idly she wondered if Amy was feeling better now. While it was true that studying in Germany was a lifelong dream of the young genius, Serena couldn't shake the feeling that her friend was lonely.

"Don't worry Amy, you'll be home soon." Serena whispered to the night.

From this distance he could easily hear every little sound she made. It was amazing how lax humans had become over the course of a few centuries. There were still plenty of humans with power, but few if any of them had the training let alone the ability to harness those powers.

Not that he need concern himself with those humans. The power he had accumulated after the passage of so much time was more than enough to crush anyone that should cross him.

Well, well, well. His favorite waitress was taking the long way home. Foolish girl, the parks are crawling with undesirables at this time of night.

The moonlight was beautiful tonight. She just loved the way it seemed to dance through the trees turning the pink-by-day cherry blossoms silver. Serena smiled when she realized Amoura would scold her if she knew about this little side trip. Then again if Amoura had her way she would live in tower in the middle of a fortress complete with moat and guard towers.

There it was again. She scanned the surrounding area, but as usual nothing seemed to be out of place. With a sigh and a shrug she continued down the sidewalk. Maybe she was just getting paranoid.

He was amused. That was the second time today she reacted to the flaring of his aura. She seemed to be catching on. His smile was feral.

There was only one thing more exciting than the hunt, the chase. He escorted his unwitting charge to her little apartment and waited until she was tucked away safely in her bad before retiring for the night.

Time to go home and prepare for a new day.

The bell above the doors tinkled pleasantly.

"Hi guys, you came early today." Serena observed greeting her favorite regulars with a smile.

"We got a merger consultation later." Inuyasha grumbled with a scowl.

"You say that like it's the end of the world." Serena teased him as they settled into their usual spot.

"Don't mind him." Kouga waved at him dismissively. "He's always a grouch before he gets his sugar fix."

"I am not!" Inuyasha snapped glowering at his companion.

Serena giggled at their interaction. These two were always so fun to watch.

"I'm not and that's final!" Inuyasha huffed. "Will you bring me some cake already?"

"You haven't told me what you want yet." Serena said innocently.

"Tch. Surprise me." Inuyasha grunted.

"Would you the usual Kouga?" Serena asked him.

"I'm feeling frisky, surprise me too." Kouga grinned wolfishly.

"Copycat." Inuyasha muttered.

"Like I would copy you." Kouga denied.

"Sure, whatever you say." Inuyasha waved dismissively.

Serena could hear them bickering as she ducked into the kitchen. Now, what to "surprise" them with. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I've got it!" Serena exclaimed triumphantly.

The bakers had been experimenting with a new fruit flavored cake. She was a little skeptical about it herself since it was strawberry, not her favorite fruit, batter swirled with blueberry muffin mix and banana muffin mix topped with lemon flavored frosting.

With a mischievous twinkle in her eye she deposited the fruity surprise in front of her favorite patrons along with their customary drink order black tea, strong and sweet.

Inuyasha took the first bite. His eyes widened like saucers. Kouga bit into his slice with a superior look on his face that quickly melted away.

"What _is_ that?" Inuyasha asked looking the cake with conflicting emotions.

"It taste like a fruit truck exploded." Kouga muttered pushing the plate away.

"It's delicious!" Inuyasha snagged Kouga's plate.

"You can't be serious." Kouga said incredulously.

Serena muffled a giggle with her hand.

"Do you want something else?" She asked Kouga struggling to keep a straight face.

"Just bring my usual." Kouga muttered baffled by his companion's reaction to the fruity disaster.

Serena made it to the kitchen before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Today was a good day. Serena mused cheerfully. The evening rush had come early today so, they got to close up an hour early. That meant she had an hour to play video games.

She wasn't paying particularly good attention to her surroundings so it came as a shock when a deranged young man flashed a knife.

He was not pleased. Not at all pleased. His little waitress was in trouble. The bastard that was threatening her was too drunk, too dense, or too stupid to sense his menacing aura.

Serena blinked once then twice. "Kouga?"

The man the knife was now face down on the ground presumably knocked out. Kouga glared at the man's back. Serena had a déjà vu moment.

"Are you stalking me?" Serena asked dumbfounded.

Kouga's head snapped up. "What?"

"Are you stalking me?" Serena repeated seriously.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and answered truthfully. "Yes."

Serena's jaw dropped open. "Seriously? You are like the worst stalker ever. You're not supposed to tell people you're stalking them."

"I am an excellent stalker!" Kouga defended. "I've been following you for months and you just started to notice."

"You've been following me around for months at a time?" Serena asked incredulously. "Don't you have hobbies? Or a job? Or something?"

"Are you implying that my life is boring?" Kouga demanded outraged.

"You have to ask?" Serena asked sardonically. "You've been stalking me what does that tell you about your social life?"

"There is nothing wrong with my social life!" Kouga argued.

"So you're just some crazy person that likes to follow me home every day?" Serena asked levelly.

"I'm not crazy." Kouga said flatly.

"You follow me home every day." Serena replied.

"I'm not crazy." Kouga insisted with a scowl.

"If you say so." Serena shrugged. "I'm going home to play video games. If you get tired of playing creepy stalker you're welcome to join me."

"I like video games." Kouga mused following behind her. Then it dawned on him what she said. "Hey! I am not creepy!"

"Says the stalker." Serena sniffed.

Kouga scowled because now there was no denying it.

"Did you know your partner's a stalker?" Serena asked Inuyasha the next day.

Inuyasha spit out his tea coughing and wheezing. "What?"

"He's my own personal stalker." Serena told him sweetly.

"Don't say it like that!" Kouga grumbled. "It makes me sound crazy."

"Sound crazy? You _are_ crazy!" Inuyasha accused.

"I am not crazy!" Kouga glowered at him.

"Like hell you're not." Inuyasha glowered right back. "What kind of sane person stalks someone?"

"A crazy person." Serena answered sagely.

"If I'm crazy what does that make you?" Kouga demanded haughtily. "You let a stalker in your house."

"You let him in your house?" Inuyasha choked out.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Serena said helplessly.

"It's official. You're both crazy." Inuyasha huffed.

"Normally, I'd argue, but I think you may be right this time." Serena said with a rueful sigh. "I blame Kouga."

"I blame Kouga too." Inuyasha muttered giving him a pointed look.

Kouga grumbled something under his breath.

"You've finally lost it haven't you?" Inuyasha asked throwing down the document he was reading.

"I wasn't stalking her." Kouga growled angrily. "I was hunting."

"You what?" Inuyasha smashed Kouga over the head with paperwork. "I forbid you from eating her."

"You idiot!" Kouga snarled glaring. "I don't want to eat her."

"Eh?" Inuyasha took a moment to process that little tidbit. "Why can't you just ask for a date like normal people?" Inuyasha grumbled rubbing a hand over his face.

"I did… yesterday." Kouga answered defensively.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "You asked for a date _after_ you out yourself as a stalker?"

"We're having lunch together." Kouga said smugly. "And we're spending the day together tomorrow."

"…you're both crazy." Inuyasha muttered snatching up his files.


End file.
